The 123rd Hunger Games
by fullofdeception
Summary: The Games are back- due to the deaths of the symbols of the 2nd rebellion. Everyone thinks that the 123rd Games will be just like any other, but with Loulle Rozen in it, are they all wrong? This is the 123rd Hunger Games.


_**Chapter 1 **_

I use the knife to slowly cut the delicate fabric in my hands. It's the reaping day today and I needed to touch up on my dress. It doesn't matter if I'm the tribute or not- everyone in District 8 tries to design their own perfect outfit.

I look at the clock and realise I only have 4 hours to get ready. I lay my dress on my bed and admire my hard work. It looks beautiful. It will compliment my auburn hair and light green eyes. It is in a beautiful shade of lime green. It's not too striking, but people will look at me and go 'ahhh'. My teacher did say I have an eye for designing clothes.

4 hours before 2pm. I mentally think of my schedule later on. I look around my room and noticed the sweaters that I had made. Oh right, that's a perfect excuse to meet Sket!

I wear some casual clothes because I needed to run some errands first. Taking some of the sweaters that I made, I made my way to Sket's place to sell them. Sket will buy your stuff if it meets his priorities. Luckily, Sket likes my designs and he frequently buys from me, letting me earn money for my family.

My mother passed away in an explosion in the factory. It's a miracle that my dad survived actually. That was 6 years ago. Even now, there's still a scar on my dads' face and legs. Other than my dad, there's me, Noelle and Nigel- they're twins. I'm 16 and the twins are 14. I used to have an older brother but... nevermind. When my mother passed away, my dad was still in a critical condition and couldn't work. That was a depressing time. We were hungry and our dad was still in the hospital. I went around to find anyone who wanted me to wash their laundry or something. My elder brother helped people carry heavy luggages of clothes around the district but he didn't earn much money. I was the 'mother' of the family and life was really hard.

I had this sketch book where I kept my designs and in anger and sadness, I threw it in the dustbin and glared at it for a long time. I wasted my time in sketching all of that! Sket was walking past me at that time and he gently picked up the book.

I stared at him, wondering who was this man in front of me. I was 10, and Sket was 24 at that time. Up till now, he still has his thick hazel hair and grey eyes. I was scared of Sket but I noticed the way he picked up my sketch book- gentle.

"Such a pity you're throwing a sketch book," he had said, opening the book to look at the designs. His eyebrows were raised and he took me by my hand. "Come here, little girl, your designs are promising. I'll teach you how to make them."

I tried to say no. I mean, he was a stranger! But I was so desperate for money, food, _anything_, that I just went along.

With that, Sket taught and developed a future for me. Without Sket, I'm truly nothing.

"Hey Sket!" I exclaim, as I burst into the shop. Sket looks up from sketching and smiles when he sees me.

"Loulle!" he exclaims back, pushing all his drawings and sketches to the side. "What do you have today?"

I lay down all 3 of the sweaters on his table and he examines them all carefully. He touches it gingerly and feels the texture. Picking it up with his hands, he gazes at it under the dim light as I watched in anticipation. He grins and lay it down. "Another great work by you, Loulle. One day, you might even have to design for the Hunger Games tributes!"

I blush at that compliment. We may all despise The Hunger Games, but if we could design the dresses for the tributes, that would be such a great honour! He pays me a large sum for the sweaters that I worked hard for.

I sit down on one of the chairs after I place the money carefully in my tiny sling bag. Sket smiles sadly at me. "Still thinking of the Games four years ago?"

The thought of The Hunger Games scares me. My brother, Landon Rozen, was a tribute just four years ago. He was 16. He was somehow successful, being in the top 5. I don't want to think on how he was killed by the District 1 tribute. I hate District 1. Snobby people. I shook off the images of it from my head and nibbled on my bottom lip.

I nodded, my eyes downcast. Sket places his hands on top of mine, warming them instantly. "Lou, come on, you know you can tell anything."

"I'm scared, Sket. I'm scared that Adelita or Noelle will get chosen. They.. they will never survive the first 10 minutes of the game! What if..? Will I have the courage like Katniss Everdeen?" I ask softly. Everyone knows the story of Katniss Everdeen. They taught us about her in school, and we have watched the 74th Hunger Games so many times.

Sket takes out his sketching book and open it to a certain page. Curious, I look at what he is showing me. I gasp. What a lovely drawing! He has drawn Katniss with the MockingJay suit and she looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Katniss Everdeen was a remarkable woman. Such a pity she passed away, if not none of this would have came back," he says sadly. "President Paylor and Peeta Mellark too. Such a pity."

If only they could live forever. After President Paylor had passed away, President Crimson took over her place and re-established Panem back to when it was before the second rebellion. He is a horrible man.

"If Katniss could, I can," I say, my voice full of confidence. Sket laughs and pats my hand while nodding.

"Goodluck for your reaping, dear. I will be there," he says, standing up, holding his hands out for a hug. I instantly go for that hug and wrap my arms tightly around him. Sket is one of the adults that I really love and trust. He saved my family and I. How can I not? Letting go of the hug, I mumble thanks softly, dreading the reaping so badly.

Quickly, I go back home. District 8 is so dead on this day. I see that the square is already cordoned off for later.

Back home, Noelle and Nigel are already in their reaping clothes that I designed for them. They look really good in it. When I enter the house, they look at me with huge, wide and terrified eyes.

"Lou.. I-I-'m.. no.. w-w-w-we're sca-scared.." Noelle stammers, her eyelids brimming with tears. I know she is thinking of Landon and how anyone could be the tribute. I open my arms for a hug and she hugs me back tightly. "I know, Noe, so am I. But, if we are the tributes," I let of the hug and stare at her straight in the eye. "We will try to win, for Landon, for me, for you, for Nigel, for mum, for dad."

"For District 8!" Nigel cheers, trying to fake an enthusiastic voice. I smile. I ruffle their hair and nodded. "For District 8."

District 8 was never really good and popular in the Games. None of us were ever trained or ready for it. Of course most of our tributes ended up getting killed in the Cornucopia. Such a pity. Landon was lucky though, and he was somehow skilled with a sword.

Trying to smile reassuringly at them, I quickly take a shower. 3 more hours before the reaping. I can still spend an hour to get ready. I notice that there is a bucket of water, heated and ready for me to use. Taking a bit of the soap, I soap myself clean from all the dirt in the district. Even with a bucket of water, I can make it last for half an hour. It's a miracle.

I go in my room to get dressed slowly. I finger-comb my wavy auburn hair and style it into a scorpion braid. I find my rabbit clip and clip it on my hair for good luck. I love rabbits.

2 hours left before the reaping.

My lime green dress flow down till my knees and it feels really comfortable on me. The material that I used for this dress was expensive, but it was totally worth it. It feels like cotton, but it's actually dry-fit. Once I'm done with this year's reaping, I'll sell it to Sket. Might make a lot for this. I take a step back from the mirror. I look alright. My hair and eyes stand out with this dress. Good. It's perfect.

Dad is in the living room when I came out from my room. They are all sitting in a circle around two pictures on the table. Mum and Landon. I nibble my bottom lip again (bad habit of mine) as I sit between Noelle and Nigel, staring at the pictures. Mums' death hurt, but at least I didn't see it. Since I saw Landon's death on tv, it made it worse. I still have nightmares about it. My eyes teared up as I silently prayed to them. If only President Paylor and Katniss Everdeen didn't pass away...

"Whatever happens, I love you all. Remember that," Dad says in a tense voice. We all nodded, and I wipe my tears away.

Whatever happens, I still need to be strong. I have to.

With an hour to waste before we make our way to the square, my dad tells us happy stories of our childhood as we did every year before the reaping. This is one of the happiest family time we would always have. I try my best to enjoy it and added in a bit of my old memories, but the thought of what will happen 2 hours later always makes me scared.

I have to be strong...

Before I get my finger pricked, I meet up with my two bestfriends, Adelita and Leon. We got closer because each of us had a parent who was blown up to pieces in the explosion. They were the people who tolerated my crying and bad moods after my brother's death too. Nobody else could really click with us. It was only just us 3.

Leon gives me a reassuring hug, with Adelita joining in. Their clothes are hand-made too, and it looks amazing. Leon has light blonde hair and light blue eyes and he doesn't suit District 8 at all. It's probably because his mum was from District 1 but fell in love with a factory worker. Love is truly blind. Adelita has beautiful brown hair and eyes, she just looks like somebody you can trust.

"Just two more years till our last reaping," Adelita whispers, her eyes shining. Leon nods, with a grin. Just two more years. Our odds are 3 against 400 of us from District 8.

"Come on then, let's go. May the odds-" I say, grinning at Leon to finish that quote. "-be ever in your favour!" he says, laughing. We all laugh. This may be our last time we can laugh together. My heart started pounding.

If Adelita is to be chosen, I would volunteer for her. I wish I could volunteer for Leon though. We say our last goodbye's just in case and go to get our finger pricked.

Noelle and Nigel are waiting for me and we go together. Getting my finger pricked is nothing, I always get pricked accidently by the needle. I go to stand in line beside Adelita. We are in the middle since we are 16. We all waiting for our new District's escort, Carla Lights.

She walks up the stage with her forever-too-high-for-her heels, covered in glitter. I'm guessing that in the Capitol, glitter is the _in_ thing for now. She's really pretty too- that I can't lie. She's so young, only 25 I think. She's a really nice escort and doesn't mind working with District 8. I actually like her.

Mayor Goot steps up to the podium at 2pm on the dot. He tells us the same thing, how Panem was once called North America, the horrible days, how the Capitol started, the Dark Days when everyone started rebelling towards the Capitol. District 13 was said to be destroyed but the 12 other districts were defeated. To remind us about the rebellion, the Games was formed. He proceeds to tell us about the second rebellion, how the Capitol was defeated but soon after, the Capitol was revived. This is to show us how strong the Capitol actually is. And of course, the Games are back again to remind us about the previous two rebellions. The anthem starts to play and the short film from the Capitol to remind us about the rebellion is shown.

"The Capitol can't be bothered to make a new film, huh?" Adelita whispers, a smile on her face. I giggle quietly. It's true though.

He tells us about the rules of The Hunger Games. Each of the twelve districts has to provide one girl and boy called tributes, to participate. They have to be 12-18 years old. They will be in an arena, which changes every year for entertainment. In this arena, they'll be given a few weeks to fight to death. The last one standing will be the victor.

My brother could have been the victor. I sigh silently.

The victors' district will be awarded with a lot of stuff, such as food and clothes. He reads out our existing victors since the 76th Hunger Games. District 8 has 6 victors but 4 of them are too sick to attend today's reaping.

The mentors this year, Evelyna Uthmyius and Bladen Karrs, are already seated behind Carla, waiting for the tributes to be called. I respect both Evelyna and Bladen. Both of them had won the games at the young age of 15. Evelyna and Bladen both waves silently with an expressionless face.

Mayor Goot nods to Carla, who stands in front of the microphone. She isn't even smiling. She may be from the Capitol, but I can tell she doesn't enjoy The Hunger Games.

"Hello District 8, and welcome to the annual reaping for the 123rd Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" her sweet voice booms around the district. I turn to look at the boys and catch sight of Leon staring at me, with a small smile. I smile back at him but it is forced. I'm scared.

"It is now time to pick our tributes!"

Ladies first, of course. Carla doesn't say it but everyone knows. She silently walks to the glass bubble of the girls names. Her hand slowly goes in and picks up a slip of paper. I didn't breath. I couldn't breath. My heart start thumping really hard. Adelita's hand finds my trembling hand and she holds it tightly. I think my blood circulation has stop at that hand. Carla unfolded that slip of paper really slowly.

It feels like hours that she read the name from that slip of paper in her mind. Her eyes flickers with recognition at the name. Carla knows quite a lot of people from District 8 and if she knows the tribute, well. She clears her throat and says in a very clear voice, "Our girl tribute this year is..."

I stare at Carla. She's frowning slightly, so that means she knows the tribute. She looks up and my eyes meet hers.

"Loulle Rozen."


End file.
